A headache, or cephalalgia, is pain in the head or neck that can be a symptom of any of various conditions of the head and neck. Headaches can be caused by disturbance of pain-sensitive structures around the brain, due for instance to fatigue, sleep deprivation, stress, the effects of medications and recreational drugs, viral infections, common colds, head injury, rapid ingestion of cold foods or beverages, dental work or sinus issues. Headaches are one of the most commonly experienced of all types of physical discomforts.
In the medical field, a number of different classification systems for headaches are currently used. For instance, headaches are broadly classified as “primary” or “secondary”. Primary headaches are benign, recurrent headaches which are not caused by underlying disease or structural problems. A migraine headache is a type of primary headache. Primary headaches may cause significant daily pain and disability. Secondary headaches are caused by an underlying disease such as an infection, head injury, vascular disorders, brain bleed or tumors.
Treatment of headaches commonly involves the use of painkillers. However, many potential users of painkillers may be allergic to the painkillers and thus, unable to use them for relief. Furthermore, long-term use of some painkillers may have deleterious effects on health.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a headache-relieving device which can be drug-free and is easily and conveniently usable by a person in order to relieve their headache.